


Misery Loves Company

by Gavorchesan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: There are a few things that being one of the high ranking student at Ouran Academy was obliged to have- all which Kyoko Hisoka had actively tried to avoid beginning her First year at the notorious school.  Known mostly as the reluctant Vice President, she is tasked with raising money for said Student Council.Which includes a deal with Shadow King himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Starting Today, You are screwed!**

**Chapter One:**

  
  


“Hai Senpai- _!” _

 

_ Shit shit shit shit- _

  
  
  


There are a few things that being one of the high ranking student at Ouran Academy was  obliged to have.

 

First was the access to large amounts of money. There was no way that a student could ever wish to garner noticed among Japan’s elite of elite if they didn’t possess the money that could be thrown at a potential business connection.

 

Second was access to the high end contact opportunities. Without garnering a careful relationship among the respectable elite. The fawn lower classes of society were all too aware that it was extraordinarily difficult to break into the higher ranks. The exclusivity of Ouran was proof that money  _ did  _ get you everything.

If all else failed, the third was, that one could be relied on showcasing their exceeding intelligence or good looks to keep them afloat. 

  
  
  


But if they didn’t possess these three qualities they were doomed to a boring life on the back burner of the Academy, likely engaged early to a boring spouse, grasping to keep the pitiful amount of influence.

 

Unless...

 

She continued for the front door of Ouran High school,  _ intent  _ on escaping the voice that was following her. She grimaced has a hand caught her shoulder, there was one things stopping her from doing so.

 

“Hisoka Senpai! The student council meeting needs you!” She jumped free, openly racing to the door, footsteps loud behind her. Her dress whipped around, braided hair flying. 

 

“ Matsuyama-san-  _ stop following me.  _ I am not even your senpai! You are two years older than me! _ ” But it continued.  _

 

“Meh Hisoka-Senpai, age doesn’t matter when it comes to you!”

 

Her name was Kyoko Hisoka, and if she had been known, she would have gladly lived a peaceful life in obscurity, just has she had planned. 

 

But one  _ teeny tiny thing stopped her. _

 

A hand, from the side, grabbed her arm.

 

_ Shit shit shit shit shit- _

  
  


The unwanted and unexpected election to the Ouran High School Student Council.

 

Yes, Kyoko Hisoka was doomed to become prominent because Kanan Matsuyama, the secretary of the Student Council, and all together noisy upperclassmen,  _ had run her name for vice president. _

 

And in a sudden, terrible, turn of fate ,  _ she had won _ .

 

She had a feeling it was more due the  a unsolicited pictures that the secretary of said council, Kanan Matsuyama had grabbed, and the graphic design clubs prowess in photoshop.

 

_ But she couldn’t be forced to go if they couldn’t catch her. _

 

She turned, ready to pull herself free, only to find that said, self proclaimed friend had  _ somehow gotten in front of her. _

 

_ Women was a damn witch. _

 

“Ha Senpai, let’s go.” With a shocking strong grip the normal composed, quiet student dragged her into the closet room available. The rest of the student council watching nearby for the chance to set things up, putting temporary locks on the doors.

 

“Matsuyama-san is terrifying-” The president, Takeshi Kuze nervously said, closing the door behind them. “She may have gone overboard.”

 

_ If only they knew.  _

  
  
  
  
  


A stiff moment later Kyoko was tied to a chair, in the one placed she had pretty much no desire to be. 

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal as hell Matsuyama-san.”  She said rather sourly as the girl gave a small chuckle of amusement. “ _ As is _ false advertising.” Takeshi, the President of the Student Council that really had no power, formed a tear drop, muttering something about letting the club go early. The minions that Kanan had somehow gotten to do her bidding were standing erect on the walls of the club.

 

“Heh. You tongue is as apt as ever Senpai. But isn’t not criminal for me to mention your extreme gifts and get you elected to such a coveted position. Besides, you know that all students are required to be in a club of some sort.” Kanan Matsuyama gave a pretty smile

 

“The dark magic club is sounding really tempting. Although maybe you’re already in it, seeing how you somehow caught me.”

 

The girl gave a light laugh.

 

“You know the only thing that I concern myself with is imported vegetables and my dear silly fiance.”  Kyoko sighed as the girl wheedled her way around the accusation. “Besides Senpai, we both know that you wouldn’t have bothered making a single friend if I hadn’t found you!”

 

“Kanan-san.” This seemed to placate the secretary a bit, and she sat neatly across from her captured quarry. “I have to get home soon. And won’t Kuze-Senpai- your fiancee- be looking for you?”

 

“Ah, you’re right! We should start. But no worries with time. Kuze-chan is trying to concoct some sort of silly plan against Kyoya-San.” Kyoko perked. It wasn’t a secret that Kanan’s fiancee had a less than kind view of the cool Senior.

 

“Ootari-Senpai?”

 

“Ah, yes.”

 

“That means I’ll be here all evening!”

 

“Not if you play nicely, Hisoka-Senpai.” 

 

_ Ah yes, she was screwed. _

  
  


“Alright you devil in disguise,  _ why  _ are you determined to make my life miserable?”

 

“I have done no such thing.”

“Besides plastering my face on every available surface- Which I spent hours peeling off and getting teased about- by forcing me into a position by mislabeling me as ‘ _ The cool vice president type _ ’ and inferring that I was into cross dressing and letting women have their way with me- I  _ assume  _ you have something in store. “

 

The president looked like he wanted to say something, but backed down when both girls turned to him, giving a dark look.

 

  
“You have such a poor opinion of me Senpai.”

 

“I have a correct opinion of you” The secretary laughed. “Those photoshopped bikini pictures of me are likely on every male student’s phone.”

  
  


“You’re right, Kyoko-Senpai. I have placed you in a unique position of power as a first year, an unheard of privilege.” The vice president clenched her teeth. “And I have a mighty plan in store for you.”

 

“...”

 

“You should at least smile.”

 

“I had words for you that I can’t say on school grounds without being suspended.” A silence from the secretary, then a surprising request.

 

“I want you to become a regular visitor to the Host Club.”

 

Now it was Kyoko’s turn to raise a skeptical eyebrow, stopping her fighting in the ropes. “What?”

 

“You know, the Host Club- the one where the hot guys of the schoo-”

 

“Ya, I aware of what a Host Club  _ is.  _ The real question here is why the fu-” The secretary raised her hand, cutting of the swear word. “- _ Fine.  _ Of why this would have anything to do with being the Vice President of the Student Council.”

 

Kanan gave her a look Kyoko didn’t quite understand, then turned to open up a little journal on the table.

 

“The Host Club is offering a  _ sum  _ to the Student Council in order to direct new first years to it’s salons. When they approached me, I knew you would be  _ just  _ the person for the task.” The book clicked shut.

 

“So, you want me to go spend an hour after school hours letting hot Seniors tell me that I’m the most beautiful women in the world?” Her tone was innocent, but Kanan knew the sarcastic, sharp nature Kyoko Hisoka veneer hid.

 

“Hai, senpai. In truth, the graduating class in your old school nominated you as the person most likely to die alone.” 

 

Kyoko went into an immediate depression, making Kanan chuckle coldly. The President, who had not dared talk, tried to intercede.

 

“That’s so cold Kanan-san. Kyoko-Senpai is a very nice person.”

 

“ _ Nice _ is a pathetic title only given by people who really don’t know the person they are talking about. Kyoko-Senpai is not  _ nice.  _ She is the cool type who men don’t dare approach due to her cold gaze, and mean mouth. That’s why everyone refers to her as a Senpa!”

 

“I swear I will end your life when I get out of these.”

 

“ _ But-  _ Kyoko-Senpai is also the type that other see as hard to get. She is so unattainable that when she visits the Host Club, it will look like they have broken her stone cold facade.”

  
  


There was more silence.

  
  


“And if you don’t go, Kyoko-San, I will print more bikini picture of you and start making picture booklets to make up the money we’d lose.” 

 

“ _ Go to hell you money grubbing ogre.” _

  
  


“See Senpai, that’s the kind of poor attitude that got you here.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**The Job of a High School Student Council Vice President!**

**Chapter Two:**

**\------------------**

  
  


Kyoko Hisoka stood before a large set of doors, painted pink like most of the corridor of the music hall. Kanan Matsuyama held her arm, creating long drag marks from where Hisoka’s shoes dragged. 

“Hisoka-Senpai, you'll be marvelous!” She chattered, pushing the large door open. There was what seemed like a large shower of gold sparkles mixed with pink rose petals.

_ Who the hell spends money on this crap? _

She was not the first to ask that question.

And then there was a series of Ourens finest spread before her.

Cute little tables, decorated to the tee with even more adorable tea sets littered the room. The theme was obvious- African Safari. The decor was patterned after tribal and animal prints, clay pots full of thick yellow grass (imported) that created a barrier of privacy.

“Welcome, my roses!” Hisoka paused turning towards the enthusiastic senior that had stepped forward to welcome them. 

Golden hair fell stylishly over his gorgeous purple eyes, a soft beckoning smile to greet them. He wears wearing a ridiculous assortment of African wear, including a wrap and fake animal pelts.

 

“I am the king of this club, and I welcome you delicate flowers!” He held out a hand, making Kanan giggle.

It would have been ridiculous offensive to anyone with a brain. She looked around the room, ignoring the man, making him gasp, and put a dramatic hand to his head, darkness coming over in depression.

Hisoka noted the other members of the club who were already chatting with other girls. She had to admit, the club looked like it was doing a good job at entertaining their customers. She sighed as the King was before her, kneeling dramatically. 

“I can tell you are a difficult catch...”

“Hisoka!” Kanan added, grinning devilishly, and Tamaki grabbed her hand, pulling her in.

“Ah!”

“Hisoka! What a gorgeous name! I simply  _ have  _ to romance you!” 

“ _No_ _thank you_.” Hisoka grabbed her hand back, making Tamaki gasp in surprise.

She was shocked when the glorious blonde fled, appearing in the corner, cultivating mushrooms.

With an eyebrow raised, Hisoka turned, ready to leave the club. Kanan turned to her, mouth wide. There was  _ nothing  _ here to tempt her.

“Wait, Hisoka-Senpai!”

She bumped into someone, almost falling. Strong hands grabbed her, saving her from falling back onto the hard marble floor. Politely, he set her on her feet. 

“Hisoka-san.” Hisoka took a large step back apologizing to the cool man she had accidentally run into.

 

“Forgive me, Ootari-Senpai.” Hisoka knew of the cool shadow king of the club, often called her male rival. But she had never really met him, nor traveled in his circle. Apparently not a bad thing, as his circles were filled with young men who enjoyed dressing up. 

“Welcome to the Host Club, Hisoka-San.” The formality between them was ice, making Kanan sigh in exasperation, but Hisoka smiled as he hadn’t called her senpai, a first.  

“I was just dropping by with  Matsuyama-san. Forgive me for intruding.” She was surprised when Kyoya Ootari dropped down, bowing. 

“No, forgive us for not being more aware of this monumental occasion. I hope you plan on staying a bit longer.”

And that’s how Hisoka got roped into spending her afternoons with the only bearable male of the bunch.

 


End file.
